


The Old Fashioned Way

by KalelDobrev



Series: Vous Aussi [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, F/M, Fingering, Humilation, Language, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bruising is mentioned, chained up reader, dom!Dean, fear kink, honestly i feel like they do, honestly this is porn, lots of language, reader mentions sam and dean having a big cock, serial killer au, slight biting but only a quick mention, slight praise kink, slight slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: Sam and Dean take care of you the old fashioned way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester x you, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, dean winchester x sam winchester x reader, dean winchester x sam winchester x you, sam winchester & reader, sam winchester x reader
Series: Vous Aussi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531907
Kudos: 83





	The Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all enjoy this work of pure porn.

The fact that I was chained to a metal table by my ankles and wrists was really a lady boner killer, because I wanted to reach out and touch the two men before me. I hated to admit this to myself, and I really, really did; but they were far from mildly attractive. I have seen some pretty attractive men in my day, I mean, my high school boyfriend was probably the most attractive man I ever have killed, but Sam and Dean Winchester were pretty high up there, or maybe even on the same level. There was so much I wanted to do, but they wouldn’t release the binding they had on me; they thought that it would be “more fun” if I stayed chained up. Maybe more fun for them, but not nearly as much fun for me. The whole point of this challenge was to try and prove myself. Prove that I could actually get them off with minimal use of my body. Little did they know, I actually was very much into bondage, but I wasn’t usually the one being bound; it was my victims or the random men that I slept with when I was bored. So being bound was definitely a new experience for me.

I looked at the two men before me. They were exchanging looks, giving each other silent ques. I guess that was one of the perks when it came to siblings. After a moment of their silence exchange, Dean was the first one to come next to me. He stood on the side of the metal table I was on, and just smirked. He ran his hands down the edge of the table, and his fingertips were dangerously close to my skin. When he got to the edge of the table where my waist was, he pulled a kind of lever, which made the table go flat instead of right up like it was. The sudden motion made me let out a small yelp, which only made the two men chuckle. “Did I scare you there sweetheart?” Dean playfully asked. I shook my head. “Good. Cause we can’t have you being scared now. Then again, that would add to the fun.” He commented, a slightly evil smirk formed on his lips.

“Are you into girls who have a fear kink?” I asked, having my own little smirk at the end of my question. My question caused not only Dean to bit his bottom lip, but for Sam to smirk as well.

“Nah sweetheart. It just really gets me going when I look into a girls eyes and just seeing pure fear or terror.” Dean responded. He started playing with random strands of my hair while he continued to look me in the eyes. “But I know we’re probably not gonna get the look of pure fear or terror from you.” He almost seemed disappointed.

“The perks of being a fellow serial killer. I don’t get scared. Plus, you boys don’t scare me in the slightest.” I felt myself lick my lips at my sentence. I was actually more into this than I would have liked to admit.

“We don’t scare you uh?” Sam questioned. He was on the other side of the table now. “I guess we’re gonna have to figure out how to scare you then. Unless, you can excite us in other ways. Which, you better hope for or the deal is off, and you’re just going to be one of our victims.” He smirked. Sam seemed way too happy about this. But I couldn’t blame him, I was a pretty hot chick. I’d love the chance to fuck me.

“Do your worst boys. I can handle a lot.” I told them, being way too cocky now.

“Oh sweetheart,” Dean began to say.

“We’ll do our worst,” Sam finished.

“Good.” I replied, and with that, Sam and Dean walked away from the table and headed toward a closet on the other side of the room. The closet was made of metal, like many of the other things that were in this room; and it had a padlock on the door. Sam was the one who punched in the code, and opened up the closet. Even though I could not see everything in the closet, it seemed as though that was their designated BDSM closet. I could see a variety of different chains, and whips. There was a knife or two, and some ropes, and even some handcuffs. But I’m sure there was more to that closet than meets the eye.

Sam and Dean stood there in front of the closet but what seemed like forever. They were whispering, and I couldn’t really make out what they were saying. There were a few pieces to the conversation that I managed to hear which were, _”Not this one, that one,” “She’d really love this,” “We gotta give her our worst.”_

After a few minutes of them trying to figure out what they were going to do, the both of them came back to the table. “So boys, whatcha got for me?” I asked, pretty curious. The boys looked at me, with semi evil grins on their faces. Dean was the first one to reveal that he actually had nothing in his hands. I then looked over at Sam and he too, did not have anything in his hands. “All that commotion and nothing?” I asked.

“We’re going to do this the old fashioned way.” Dean said coming closer to me. His fingers were playing with my hair again.

“The old fashioned way uh?” I asked curious.

“Hands.” Sam replied, going to the other side of the table. I turned my head to look at him, slightly confused by his answer.

“Hands?” I questioned, and Sam nodded.

“Hands.” He replied back. His answers not really clearing anything up. I turned my head to face Dean, hoping that he would clear something up.

“And fingers.” Was all Dean said in response.

I let out a small huff, getting a little frustrated by their lack of explanation. “Would you boys like to explain to me what you mean by hands and fingers instead of just saying it?” I asked them, which caused them to let out a chuckle.

“We’ll show you.” Dean answered.

“It’ll be more fun that way.” Sam added. _Finally, some kind of explanation._ Well, kind of.

At this moment, Dean stopped playing with my hair now and decided to run his hands along my body. His hands stopped at my thigh, at the hem of my dress and started to slowly lift the fabric. The hem of my dress started to go up and up, revealing more and more of my thigh. Dean stopped for a moment and looked over at his younger brother. The younger Winchester gave him a small nod, urging him to keep going, in which the older Winchester obliged. Dean continued to lift the hem of my dress until the hem reached to were my underwear was. Dean looked at his younger brother again, in which Dean removed his hands from my dress and Sam decided to take over. Sam decided to take both of his hands and instead of taking the hem of my dress like I thought he would, his hands were on my hips now, his point fingers on my underwear, ready to pull them down at a moments notice. I felt myself suck in a breath, before he pulled them down with full force. Sam held my underwear in his hands for a moment. I could see a slight smirk on his lips. 

“Cute.” Dean replied looking at my underwear in Sam’s hands. The underwear was red lace, and if you saw them on me without my dress, you can see that they would barely cover my ass.

“Only cute?” I asked.

“I’m just surprised that you wore underwear at all.” Dean said.

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“You just seem like a slut, and sluts usually don’t wear underwear.” Sam added to the conversation. He held them right in front of his face for a moment like he was admiring them. “Even if you can call these underwear.” He said. A part of me thought that it was kind of cute when he called me a slut. Not really expecting that kind of language from someone that looked like him. He just seemed too innocent in a way. After a moment more of staring, he decided to toss them to the side. I’d probably wouldn’t be getting those back any time soon.

At this point, my dress was now up to my bra line and my entire bottom half was exposed for them to do whatever they wanted. I started to get turned on just thinking about all of dirty things they could possibly do to me given the fact that I was chained up and exposed. Dean walked around to the end of the table to where my feet were and Sam decided to move to the top of the table just above my head. “Spread your legs.” Dean demanded, and I gladly obliged. I felt my lips turn into a smile, which caused Dean to smirk. “Good girl. At least you know how to follow simple directions.” I began to open myself to say something, but Sam was the one that covered my mouth. “No talking unless we tell you. We don’t need your pointless commentary.” _Ouch._ That hit my ego just a little bit.

Dean hooked his arms underneath my knees so my legs were on his shoulders. Sam held his hand over my mouth and watched my gaze as I looked at Dean between my legs. The older Winchester started kissing my legs, and went slowly up my thighs. His kisses felt good against my freshly shaven legs as he has slight scruff on his face. It tickled a bit, but it still felt good nonetheless.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached my pussy, and I felt myself suck in a breath. Sam felt me doing that, and I felt him chuckle. When he did so, Dean looked up from between my legs and looked over at Sam. A slightly devilish look on his face. “You jealous there little brother?” Dean asked.

“Just slightly.” Sam replied.

“Don’t worry brother. You’ll get your chance.” Dean smirked.

“Of course. Age before beauty.” Sam said, causing Dean to chuckle.

At that moment, Dean finally made contact with my pussy and started licking and sucking. I started to shift a bit from the contact, and with his other hand, Sam made sure that I stayed in one place. Dean started making circular motions with his tongue now, and I was doing all I could to keep my legs open like he asked me to; but it was hard. As Dean continued, painfully slow, I felt myself go a little weak in the knees and I let out a muffled moan due to Sam still having his hand covering my mouth. I was starting to get close, which Dean knew, because he started to pick up the pace a bit. He removed his mouth for the shortest amount of time and replaced it with two fingers right away. He plunged them in, not even giving my pussy time to adjust. I bucked my hips forward at the feeling. It was a mixture of slight pain, but it was more pleasure than anything. As he continued to move his fingers in and out of me, he added his tongue again. I’ve gotten eaten out and fingered more times than I could possibly count, but Dean Winchester was probably one of the best; and that was saying something. 

After a few more pumps of his fingers and some plunges from his tongue, my body tensed up and I let myself go. My legs started to shake and I came. As I came, Dean’s tongue and fingers continued to pump in and out of me throughout my orgasm. After I ended my first orgasm, Dean removed his face from between my legs and unhooked his arms from my legs. He started to unbuckle his pants and pulled them down, revealing himself to be pretty endowed. “You know, I’ve always been an ass man myself but…” Dean began to say as he made himself at home between my legs again. “I think I can make an exception when it comes to your cunt.” He finished and started stroking himself, even though he was already hard. “Alright slut. Are you ready?” He asked me and then laughed. “Of course you are. Sluts are _always_ ready.” He smirked. Taking his cock in his hand, he started teasing my entrance with the tip; precum and my own juices coating my entrance. All I wanted him to do was just fuck me already. I started to speak, even though my speech was muffled. “What is that sweetheart?” Dean asked, and he nodded to Sam. A silent gesture so that he could remove his hand from my mouth.

“Will you _please_ just fuck me already?” I practically begged.

“Aw.” Dean said. He continued to tease my entrance, barely putting anything inside me. “What was that sweetheart? I don’t think I _quite_ heard you.”

I let out a sigh. “I said. _please_ fuck me.”

He started to put his cock a little bit more inside me, but still, there was barely anything. He was big, and at this rate, it was going to take him a while in order for him to finish putting the rest of himself inside of me. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Now he was just being cute.

“Dean, please.” I began to say. “I _need_ your cock. My cunt _needs_ it.” If I could feel embarrassment, I’m sure I would feel it right now. This was humiliating.

“And why do you need my cock sweetheart?” He asked.

“Because I’m a slut.” I replied.

“Who’s slut?” A smirk was on his face now. Some more of his cock entered me.

“Yours.” I replied.

“Only Dean’s?” Sam interjected now.

“And yours.” I said.

“Now all together.” Dean said.

“I need your cock Dean, please. I need your cock inside my cunt because I’m a slut for you and Sam.” _This was humiliating_.

Dean laughed. “Give the girl a round of applause.” He was mocking me now. “But, I’m going to give you my cock instead, since you said please so pretty.” At that moment, he put his whole cock inside of me, and I let out a small little shout. I knew he was big, but I didn’t think he was _that_ big. From the feel of it, it felt like he had to force himself inside of me. Which made sense, but I was slightly surprised given the fact that I already did have an orgasm and my cunt was still wet from my cum and his saliva. “Atta girl.” Dean said, starting to go slow. “Taking my cock like a pro.” He grinned, and I hated myself for loving that grin of his. He started to go faster. “Such a good girl for me.” His comments were making me wetter and I _hated_ it. This was so humiliating.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” I mumbled and moaned, hating the kind of affect he had on me. If Dean had this affect on me, there’s no telling what kind of affect Sam was going to do to me. I had a feeling he was pretty endowed too, given the fact that he was basically a giant. I continued to moan out other profanities as Dean continued to go faster and faster. His hands were holding my hips. They were tight against them, and I knew he was going to leave bruises. Bruises was something that he wanted. So he could mark me. I could appreciate that. Dean’s pace was steady, and he was wasn’t sloppy even though I knew he was close. The grip on my hips started to get tighter and tighter. The more he pounded into me, the more profanities I started moaning out.

“You’re gonna have such pretty bruises.” Sam looked me in the eyes, and I grinned as much as I could. A part of me loved the fact that I was going to have bruises. Sam leaned down and kissed my lips. They were softer than I was expecting them to be. As he kissed me, Dean was now starting to get sloppy with his movements. I moaned into Sam’s moan, and I could feel his lips curve up into a smile. 

“I’m gonna cum so deep in this pretty cunt of yours.” Dean commented, placing one of his hands on my stomach and keeping the other one on my hips. “Hope you’re taking something sweetheart ‘cause, I’m not gonna be a dad to some kid. The only dad I’m gonna be is _yours._” And at that moment, I felt his cum inside of me, and Sam bit down on my bottom lip; a small amount of my blood fell in my mouth, and I felt like I died and went to Heaven; because this moment here was going to be the closest I would ever get to being in Heaven. I let out a deep moan, and my whole body shook. My second orgasm happened, and Dean continued to ride it out. After I was done with my orgasm, he removed his cock from my body, and I slightly whined at the contact. “Aw, don’t worry sweetheart. You’re gonna get filled real quick.” Dean said grabbing his pants and pulling them up, not bothering to put his belt back on. “Your other dad is gonna take real good care of you like I did.” He smirked. God I hated and loved his smirk. “Nothing to say?” He asked me.

“Just…Trying…To…Catch my breath…Daddy.” I said, wanting to vomit in my mouth. I hated myself for being into this, because of how humiliating this was. But I just couldn’t help being turned on. It’s not everyday you have two decent looking men fucking you. Then again, this might be how their victims felt.

I saw Dean’s smile grow wider when I called him Daddy; this is exactly what he wanted to hear. If I could stroke his ego a bit, I’m more than willing to do so. I understood that after all. “I’m gonna take good care of you.” Sam said. It was his turn now; and if the size of Dean’s cock said anything, Sam’s was probably going to be just as big or even bigger. He was going to rip me in half, and I was strangely okay with that.

Sam and Dean switched now. Dean was now by my head and Sam was between my legs; his pants already down. “Oh fuck…” I mumbled. Sam laughed, as he stepped between my legs.

“And you thought my brother was big.” Sam scoffed.

“Bitch.” Dean mumbled.

“Jerk.” Sam replied. The two of them smiled, sharing a moment. But all I wanted was for Sam to fuck me. I didn’t care about this brotherly moment they were having in the slightest. I rolled my eyes. “Oh, not into this moment of ours?” He asked.

“Not particularly. I just want you to fuck me with your cock.” I said.

“Aw. You’re gonna have to do better than that.” Sam said, a slight pout on his face.

“Daddy, please fuck me. I _need_ your cock inside me. I _need_ your cum. Your slut needs you.” I hated how much I was begging right now.

“There’s my girl.” Sam’s hands made a home on my hips, in the same position Dean’s were. If I wasn’t going to have bruises before, I was _definitely_ going to have bruises now. Sam didn’t even tease my cunt like Dean did, he just went straight for it and plunged into me. Like Dean, it felt like Sam had to force his cock inside me. There was more pain this time, because he didn’t ease his way in like Dean kind of did. Even though Dean was big, Sam was just a little bit bigger, but not by much. But they were both pretty big guys nonetheless.

“Sam, fuck.” I said, a little louder than I expected, as he started pumping in and out of me. He was rough and fast, unlike Dean, but they were both still similar in their movements. As he kept pumping in and out of me, Dean leaned down and kissed me. His kisses weren’t soft like his brothers, they were a bit rougher. I felt Dean’s tongue go along my bottom lip, like he was trying to feel the small bite that Sam had left on my bottom lip. I could slightly taste myself on his lips.

“You feel so good.” Sam started praising me, stroking my ego. “Probably one of the nicest cunts I’ve fucked.” His mouth was so dirty, much dirtier than Dean’s. “God…” Sam started to say something, but he didn’t finish his sentence.

Dean removed his lips from mine, and looked at Sam, then looked at me. “Just so you know sweetheart. Sam doesn’t fuck _every_ girl we get. That’s usually my thing. So, when Sam says that you’ve got a nice little cunt, he means it. Why don’t you tell him thank you for that compliment?” It wasn’t a suggestion; it was a demand.

“Thank you for the compliment daddy.” I said, no hesitation in my voice whatsoever.

“That’s our little slut.” Dean said, kissing my lips again. Sam’s movements were now getting sloppy. He was getting close and so was I. I felt myself getting more and more on the edge of cumming; I wasn’t sure if I was able to cum again, but I knew Sam was going to get me there.

“You better cum when I do.” Sam demanded; his voice stern. Within moments, the both of us came. His cum flooded inside of me, and I felt myself cum around his cock. 

Sam pulled himself out of me, it was quick and I hated the loss of contact. I wanted him to keep his cock inside of me. I wanted the _both_ of them to keep their cocks inside of me. “Well Sammy, what do you think?” Dean asked. I started breathing in and out, trying to catch my breath.

“I think she has herself a deal.” Sam smirked.


End file.
